Make Believe Marriage
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Tyson and Co. meet a strange girl called Kaze, who claims to be betrothed to Kai by an arrange marriage! She’s mad at Kai, yet intent to be his future wife. But her story simply doesn’t add up, and Kai is more than willing to point out her flaws.
1. Chapter 1

**Make Believe Marriage**

**Summary:** Tyson, Max and Ray meet a strange girl called Kaze, who claims to be betrothed to Kai by an arrange marriage! She's mad at Kai, yet intent to be his future wife. But her story simply doesn't add up, and Kai is more than willing to point out her flaws.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Kaze Waldrof. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** G-Wing Gurl pointed this cliché out to me, and I agree utterly and totally how annoying and stupid this plot line truly is. Why the hell would Voltaire sit down with a Mary-Sue's parents and draw up a contract so the 'childhood sweethearts' would one day marry? It doesn't make sense.

Anyway, please read and review, comments and suggestions are always greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Where did Kai take off to now?" Tyson asked as he momentarily took his eyes away from his spinning blade. He and his teammates were currently training in the park, practicing their skills for future battles. It was a stunning day, the sky a clear blue and the air crisped and fresh, yet warming up quickly.

Surprisingly, Kai was not training them to become better bladers. Usually, he never missed a day worth of training, and yet he wasn't anywhere in sight, which prompted Tyson to ask his question, curious as the why the Phoenix blader was not here, breathing down his neck and pointing out all his mistakes without even opening his eyes.

It was ungodly unnerving when he did that.

"I heard the Blitzkrieg boys are in town," Max answered as he looked up from polishing his beloved blade. "Do you think he went to visit them?"

To some people, the fact that Kai was willingly spending time with the Blitzkrieg Boys would have been a matter to laugh at, but to G Revolution, it was a well known fact that Kai and the Blitz boys were in fact friends. Or at least acquaintances.

"The Blitzkrieg boys have been in town for nearly a week now," Ray nodded from his position meditating underneath a tree, his faithful blade spinning just to the side of him. "Kai has been spending an awfully amount of time with them."

"I'm sure they're just trying out the weird prospect of being friends again," Kenny said as he sat upon a park bench, his laptop ever present on his lap as he typed away furiously. "It must be new to them."

On the bench next to him was the only female of the group, Hilary, who was resting her elbows on her knees, giving off a slightly bored look. But she suddenly perked up as an idea appeared in her head. "Wouldn't it be cool if they were friends a long time ago?" she suddenly commented, the idea most definitely squeal-worthy.

Ray found himself smiling at the prospect. "That is possible."

"I hope so," Max said with a smile. "Then they can become friends again, just like old times."

Tyson paused in his drills and scratched the tip of his nose in thought before he broke out into a grin. "That would be kinda cool, actually."

Suddenly, a black and red blade just appeared seemingly out of nowhere and crashed into Tyson's Beyblade, knocking it into the air and forcing it to crash into a decorative stone in the gardens 20 feet away.

"What the-?!" Tyson yelled as everyone else scrambled to their feet and got into fighting stances.

Ray soon heard the sound of someone chuckling, someone female. The laughter was clear, yet deep and mocking, and he clenched his jaw tightly as a sense of understandable anger appeared in his chest. "Show yourself!" he ordered as his white fangs glistened in the sunlight. He turned his attention to the sound of the chuckling and narrowed his eyes when he saw a shadow in a tree a couple of feet away.

Standing on the branch of a tree was a silhouette of a girl about Ray's height, perhaps a bit shorter. She had her hands on her hips and appeared to be chuckling to herself as she shook her head, seemingly disgusted about something. Then, the figure crouched down and then jumped off the branch, landing on the ground with a hard thumb, but it didn't seem to faze her at all.

She had shoulder length hair that was maroon in colour, which was held back by a black bandanna, but allowed one lock of hair to slip under the bandanna and touch her chest, successfully longer than the rest of her hair. The lock had a slight wave at the end and the tip was dyed pitch black in colour. It covered one of her eyes, so only one light blue orb, sprinkled with gold specks could be seen. It gave her a mysterious and dangerous look.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, which were too long for her legs, so were baggy at the bottom and had scuff marks from being constantly walked on. Her jeans were held in place on her round hips by a black belt that had a white skull and cross bones buckle and silver studs. A pair of black skater shoes were on her feet with blood red laces loosely done up. She wore a dark purple short sleeved top which showed off her navel, which was decorated with a navel ring in the shape of a dagger, topped with a red stud.

She had a well defined figure, her bust not too big, nor too small. They were prefect in size, and her figure was the definition of womanly. Curves in all the right places and not an ounce of fat to be seen anywhere. She was toned and flawless, her skin a healthy peach in colour.

Tyson, Ray and Max were all standing there with stunned expressions on their faces. Did she just launch her blade from high up in that tree and knock Tyson's blade into the air?

However, far from actually being in awe at her powerful and gusty attitude for launching her blade in the middle of a training session she was not invited to, a sense of annoyance flittered through the group. They don't appreciate it when their training was disrupted for any reason, especially by someone completely unknown to them.

Before anyone could demand to know who she thought she was, interfering with their training and launching her blade at another without warning before hand, the unknown girl casted her visible eye over the group and clucked her tongue with a sense of disapproval.

"So, you're Grev, huh?" she muttered as she folded her arms over her chest in a fashion that was eerily similar to someone they all knew quite well. "Hn, I thought you'd be tougher than that."

The guys, plus Hilary bristled with a sense of indignity, wanting so badly to point out that none of them were paying attention and she shot her blade from behind them. Hilary opened her mouth, ready to point those facts out when the girl suddenly smirked.

"But, then again, Kai is your captain and trainer," she drawled with a sense of patronizing understanding as she flicked her rogue strand of hair with her fingers. "So no wonder you guys suck."

"Excuse me?!" Hilary shrieked with anger, annoyed that this girl would insult Kai and them as well in such a way. "Who the hell-?!"

But Max interrupted her by placing a hand over her mouth and shook his head, knowing that they would not get anywhere if this confrontation should turn into a screaming match between the two obviously confident and feisty young women.

"You know Kai?" he asked the intruder.

"Yes, I do," she said as she placed a hand on her hip, allowing the other to hang idle by her side. However, that hand curled into a fist and her face darkened into a look of anger. "He is…my fiancé."

"What?!"

"We've been destined to marry since birth," she continued through gritted teeth, her jaw line clenched into an expression of sheer inner rage. "Voltaire and my parents meet just after I was born to arrange a marriage between us. The contract was lost, but since my parents' deaths…" a lone tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of her parents, it hurt so bad whenever she thought of them, or mentioned that they were no longer of this world.

She quickly wiped the tear away, refusing to allow any sign of weakness, especially in front of her fiancé's teammates. She had to prove to them, as well as Kai, that she was stronger than them, all of them.

Casting her gaze over the group again, she felt a sense of annoyance when the boys looked at her with pity in their eyes, while the girl simply glared at her. What a bitch! When she's enlisted as co-captain, that girl was going to be the thing first to go. Besides, it was so obvious that she was after her fiancé.

"But the contract was found again. I'm here to honor my parents' wishes and to fulfill my role as fiancée to Kai," she said as she folded her hands on her chest in a sign of sincerity before her face twisted into a frown again, her body tensing slightly. She had so much inner torment encased in her soul, all because of Kai.

"Besides, he needs someone to get that head out of that ass of his," she hissed as she folded her arms over her chest again. "That bastard, he knew about the contract as well. Why didn't he come looking for me? Why should I have done the searching?"

Ever since they were children, Kai had always been a selfish and bratty child. He would pick on her relentlessly and call her names, but refused to let her make any friends of her own. Yet, she remained faithful to him, hoping to one day tame his wicked ways and become the perfect wife. She was a good girl; kind and gentle. She could hear people gossip about her, saying how unfortunate it was for her to be engaged to a Hiwatari.

Ray had a look of skepticism on his face, but he tried to hide it. He found it hard to believe that Voltaire would try to set Kai up in an arrange marriage. He didn't know Voltaire at all well, but he didn't appear the type to sit down with a rich family and arrange a marriage for his grandson. All Kai's grandfather wanted was money and power, and unless Kaze here was oozing with it, an arrangement would never take place.

"Maybe he doesn't know of you?" he offered an explanation as to why Kai hadn't sought her out.

The young woman, however, simply snorted harshly. "Oh, he knows of me alright. I'm sure of it," she hissed before she shook her head to clear it of previous thoughts and pinned the group before her with a venomous glare.

Enough chit chat, she's here on a mission and that was to make Kai pay for abandoning her. "Where is he?"

Tyson scratched his head, unsure what to make of their new girl and shrugged. "Oh, he's-" he started, but was interrupted by Max, who placed his other hand on his mouth, shushing him much like he did with Hilary earlier.

"What a minute, Tyson," he whispered into his ear as the others gathered around them. "How can we be sure she's telling the truth?"

"Yeah," Ray whispered as well, the remaining members circling around them, suspicion heavy in their expressions. "I mean, it's not every day you hear someone claim to be a fiancé from an arrange marriage, do you?"

"I don't trust her," Hilary hissed under her breath, showing her obvious dislike for the currently unnamed newcomer. "She insulted Kai, and continued to do so in practically every sentence. What is her deal?"

Behind them, the young girl was growing impatience and increasingly annoyed. They actually appeared suspicious of her, like they didn't believe a word she said, which was something she found appalling. Why didn't they believe her?

She gritted her teeth, just knowing that the brunette over there, Hilary or some plain and boring name like that, was insulting her and acting like a real bitch. That was her character, after all, a bossy bitch who couldn't do anything right.

Once she joined the team, the guys would see how much better she was to have around. So much better that that ugly brown-haired twit.

"I need to see him," she said with a stressed sounding voice. She sounded like she had traveled a long way and had been through many trails to get here. "He was my childhood best friend."

"Best friend?" Ray said as he raised an eyebrow, this time unable to hide the skepticism in his voice. Far as he knew, Kai wasn't allowed to be acquainted with other children, yet alone have a best friend.

The young woman drew in a deep breath through her nose, seemingly reaching the end of her rope quickly. She wanted these twits to stop asking her questions and take her to Kai already! She couldn't believe that they doubted her words. They should have taken her on face value, after all, who in their right mind would claim to be Kai 'asshole' Hiwatari's fiancée?

"Yes," she hissed as she placed her hands on her hips, revealing her frustrated appearance to them. She felt tears prick at her eyes as anger and frustration turned into sadness and fatigue. That asshole turned his teammates against her! What other things had he been saying about her to make his teammates doubt her like they were?

It didn't make any sense…why would he do something so cruel and heartless?

"But he ran away, separating us, and went to the abbey to become stronger," she explained. Surely now they will believe her, only a handful of people knew about the Abbey. "He said he would come back, that he loved me. I waited and waited for him to make contact, but he didn't."

Ray's suspicion only grew as she explained her connection to Kai. He knew very little about Kai's past, but even so, her words didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. He casted a quick glance around his teammates and noted that they were all wearing the same 'yeah, right' and 'are you sure this is the same Kai?' expressions.

"Um…"

"I need to know why," she continued as a lumped suddenly hitched in her throat as overwhelming emotions took hold. "I have to know the truth why he abandoned me."

However, the team before her still looked skeptical and clenched her teeth, livid that they did not believe her. She didn't understand it, why weren't they trying to comfort her, offering her a place to stay while promising to help her with Kai, understanding that he was indeed an asshole.

Like, shouldn't Ray over there be annoyed that she was engaged to Kai? It's obvious he liked what he saw.

It all became too much for her and she found herself unable to stop a sob from passing her lips. "Please!" she cried and buried her face in her hands. She hated herself for showing weakness, but it was all too much. They didn't believe her; Kai had abandoned her and now it seemed that he had forgotten all about her.

Her life just sucked so badly right now.

Ray breathed a deep weary sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the girl as she continued to sob uncontrollably into her hands. "I guess it couldn't hurt, right?" he asked, turning to look at the others.

"You're not considering…?" Hilary started, but trailed off lightly when she saw that Ray was as suspicious of the strange girl as she was and calmed down a fraction, yet she still had an expression of utter anger on her face. She did not like this girl very much at all. She just gave off this haughty, egotistical vibe.

And the fact that the first thing she said to them was insulting helped place her in the 'not likable file' in Hilary's mind.

Max looked aghast for a moment and he quickly shook his head. "Kai won't like it," he whispered. "Her story doesn't add up, if you ask me. I find it hard to believe that Kai would run away _to_ the Abbey. If anything, he'd run away _from_ the Abbey."

Ray picked up on that as well. As far as he knew, Kai was forced into the Abbey and it was a place known as hell on earth. Who in their right mind would want to go there under their own free will? Besides, the Abbey didn't appear to be a place where just anyone could rock up and enroll.

"I know," Ray said with another sigh, this one lined with annoyance and frustration. "But she won't stop until she finds him, so why delay the enviable?"

Max appeared frustrated, but nodded his head nonetheless, his lips pulled into a frown. "I guess."

"Ok, just stop crying!" Tyson said as he waved his hands in front of the crying female, wanting desperately for her to stop. "We'll take you to Kai. What's your name, by the way?"

The girl lifted her head from her hands and wiped furiously at her eyes before she set them back into a glare, regaining control over her emotions. "Kaze Waldrof," she said, inwardly smirking to herself.

Finally, it's time for her to have a much needed confrontation with Kai. The prick won't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Believe Marriage**

**Summary:** Tyson, Max and Ray meet a strange girl called Kaze, who claims to be betrothed to Kai by an arrange marriage! She's mad at Kai, yet intent to be his future wife. But her story simply doesn't add up, and Kai is more than willing to point out her flaws.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**Theme:** A sudden fiancée storming onto the scene, just oozing with sassiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Kaze Waldrof. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** I think it's safe to say, Kaze here is the most annoying OC I've created to date, and I've created a lot of them. You'll see what I mean in the upcoming chapters. It's pretty bad when you get annoyed writing about her. Jeez…

You may have noticed that I've added theme near the top there. If you have any themes you find utterly irritating, please let me know.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter, I am overjoyed by the response. However, I am slightly surprised that a couple of my readers are actually feeling sorry for Kaze. Let me just reaffirm a few things; this is not a Kai/OC fic, there will be no OC pairings, this is as anti-OC as you can get.

Anyway, thanks again to those who have reviewed and understand what this story is dictating. Any comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and flames will be laughed at. Thank you in advance!

* * *

As he and his teammates trek back to the dojo, Ray could not help but glance over his shoulder, suspicion hidden deep within his amber eyes. The young girl now known to him as Kaze was just a little too...arrogant for him to take too. Her story didn't add up, her attitude was something left to be desired and the way she insulted Kai constantly made his skin crawl.

For someone claiming to be Kai's fiancée, she had a warped take on his personality. Did she really believe that Kai would run away to the Abbey after confessing his love to her? How old were they? From as far as he could tell, Kai was in the Abbey at a tender age of seven or eight, he wasn't sure though. From the stories Kai did tell him was that all the children were quite young and were all taken from their homes, or dumped by parents who could not or would not take care of them.

Pressing his lips into a thin line as he listened to Max and Tyson try to get more information out of Kaze, but only receiving sneering remarks about minding their own business, Ray tried his best to keep his temper under control. Inwardly, he wanted nothing more than to leave Kaze back at the park, refusing to allow her access to Kai, however, he knew very little of Kai's past, and as highly unlikely as it seemed, she could be telling the truth.

If she wasn't, however, and was simply fabricating a story in a selfish attempt to get on the team, Kai would no doubt quickly tell her where she can go. He couldn't stand people trying to force their way onto Japan's most successful Beyblade team and did everything he could to only allow the current members under the name of G Revolution. There was one reason, out of them all, that made Kai's skin crawl; accusations that the team was sexist because they didn't have a female blader. He would go nuts, explaining that using one's gender to get on their team was not an option.

Everyone on this team had already proven themselves, and they had enough bladers already, simply no one else was needed.

"You don't have to be so rude," Hilary suddenly hissed, her hands curled tightly into fists by her sides as Kaze once again blew off Tyson's questions by telling him to fuck off. Hilary, herself, was quite a fiery young woman, but she held compassion and did everything she could to help others. Even those she disliked, like MingMing for example, she would never ever tell them to get lost. She wouldn't swear, she felt swearing was vulgar and only used by the extremely disrespectful, something Kaze was proving herself to be.

"He's only curious, which is quite understandable under these circumstances," she pointed out. Like, what would anyone else do if a strange girl they've never seen before suddenly appeared and claimed to be engaged to one of their friends? Suspicion and distrust are two foremost emotions.

If Hilary had her way, Kaze here would not be allowed anywhere near Kai.

"No one asked you, you brainless twit," Kaze snapped, her visible eye narrowing. "I'm not here to make friends; I'm here to confront Kai, so mind your own fucking business."

"What you have to say to Kai is all of our business!" Hilary snarled, her patience obviously thin from the resentment Kaze presented within her. "How dare you-?"

Not wanting this argument to escalate, Ray forced his way into between the two warring females and sent Kaze a very hard look, his own eye narrowed in frustration. "I suggest you curb that language of yours," he said in a very stern tone. "We're here at the dojo now, so mind your manners, if you have any."

Kaze physically reeled back in surprise at the viscousness in Ray's voice, his eyes just screamed that he didn't trust her and was going to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't try anything funny. She felt bewildered to why they didn't trust her and narrowed her eyes at him in return. They were now going to see that she was right and they were so wrong to distrust her, and when she officially received her role as co-captain, she was going to make them do twice as much training!

Besides, they really needed it.

"How dare you speak to me like that," she hissed at him, but to her surprise, he simply rolled his eyes in a form of contempt at her and walked into the dojo, Hilary following him close behind, but not before the obnoxious brunette sent her an irritated glare at her.

Kaze gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists by her side. Oh, she simply could not wait to enter the role of vice captain and take Hilary off this team for good!

"You home, Kai?" Tyson yelled as he and the small group accompanying him enter the dojo, all lingering for a moment to remove their shoes. Kaze, however, kept hers on in a sign of disrespect. As if she was going to remove her shoes in just because they were?

A moment later, Kai appeared from one of the rooms, wearing his usual attire of black pants and black shirt, his scarf, however, was absent. He walked over to the group as they gathered in the lounge room, his crimson red eyes narrowing a little when he spies the new comer with maroon hair, with a strand longer than the rest of her hair covering one of her eyes. As he gazed at her, a sense of utterly irritation bubbled in his chest when she glared in his direction and he turned to his teammates, wondering what on earth possessed them to drag this girl back with them.

"Who's that?" he asked with a harsh voice, not hiding the fact that he wasn't in the mood to deal with a stranger at the moment. Especially one that was glaring at him like he had ran over her dog, or something.

What was it with strange fangirls and glaring hatefully at him these days?

"Well," Tyson started as his hands moved behind his head as he tried to sum up the current situation. "Her name is Kaze and-"

Suddenly, Kaze pushed her way through the group and stomped over to Kai, getting right in his face as she glared at him with such hatred. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked as a frown marred her lips. "I'm you fiancée, you jerk."

Kai's eyes widen and he took an unconscious step backwards and Kaze felt a smirk appear on her lips. Surely, he'd recognize her; they were childhood sweethearts, after all. She was the only girl in his life who could cut him down to size with the flick of her sarcastic tongue.

However, much to Kaze's surprise, Kai simply shook his head and looked at her like she had grown another head.

"…What?" he asked, a sense of utterly annoyance and frustration in his voice. Was this girl for real, did she just announce that she was his fiancée and then called him in the jerk in the same sentence? Oh, how absolutely sassy of her.

Note the sarcasm, please.

To say Kaze was appalled by his response was an understatement. How utterly annoying, after all this time, that was all he had to say? A typical Hiwatari response, it was always about them, wasn't it? Never mind other people's feelings; if it didn't give them immediate rewards, they weren't interested.

Once a bastard, always a bastard.

"Don't pretend you don't know about me!" Kaze demanded as her hand curled into a fist in front of her, appearing as if she was willing to physically slug him to get her point across. She was also the only girl who could defeat him in a fight. She could literally kick his ass!

Kai's eye twitched, singling to those who actually know him well that he was steadily reaching the end of his rope, his frustration and anger mixing together dangerously. "Get out," he ordered in a very cold and dangerous voice.

He did not know who this girl thought she was, storming in here and making such a ludicrous accusation, but he was in no mood to deal with demented fangirls like her. Bitchy and violently, obnoxious and disrespectful, he especially found those types of girls utterly infuriating!

There was nothing at all appealing about a girl who insulted you to your face. It didn't make them appear fiery or the pinnacle of girl power, it made them appear immature and bratty, much like they were really; immature brats.

He had absolutely no time for girls like that.

Looking over to his teammates, Kai felt a sense of annoyance directed at them, but he found that he wasn't too angry, as they were as well, looking at Kaze with nothing but irritation and suspicion in their eyes.

Even so, they are going to have a nice chat about leading strangers back to the dojo.

Kaze once again reeled back in surprise, her visible eye widening at the iciness in Kai's voice and the flames of utter hatred in his eyes. "What?" Did he just order her to get out?

"You heard me, get out," Kai said in the exactly same level tone. His posture suddenly got straighter and he appeared taller, but frame taut and tense, yet seemingly ready if anything should become physically. He looked ready to literally throw her out on her ass if she got too mouthy

"Who do you think you are, coming in here, making such a wild and untrue statement?"

"Me?" Kaze stuttered for a moment before her blue eye flashed dangerously in anger and she took a threatening step forward. She had a sense of indignity in her profile, seeming aghast that Kai was treating her in such a way and he made her feel an unhealthy sense of anger for him.

"Who do you think you are, telling me to get out?" she snarled so coolly that it should have sent chills of fear down his spine. "That is no way to treat your future wife!"

However, Kai simply drew in a deep breath through his nose, his hands curling into white knuckle fists by his sides. "You are not my future wife!" he hissed.

Kaze folded her arms over her chest and gave him a smug smirk as she retorted his statement. "There is a contract signed by your grandfather that states otherwise."

"Oh, I find that incredibly hard to believe," Kai snapped back a reply, screwing his nose up at the thought of Voltaire even considering something as daft as this. His grandfather wanted nothing more than for him to become stronger and be the perfect heir to his vast estate, and marrying an obnoxious brat like her would not help in his plans in the slightest. It was so pathetic that it was simply laughable.

Yeah, he could just imagine his grandfather sitting down with Kaze's parents here, discussing an arrange marriage over a nice cup of tea.

"Why would my grandfather sign away my hand in marriage to a pathetic brat like you?"

Looking over at his teammates, Kai noted with a mild sense of relief that they, too, found the idea ludicrous. It didn't make sense to them either, and they know very little about his past.

"How dare you?!" Kaze screamed loudly, not caring at all if she was standing in someone else's house. "You're nothing but an abusive bastard!"

Apparently, Kaze could dish out the insults, but was incapable of taking them. As if he needed another reason to believe she's nothing but an immature brat.

"I couldn't agree more," he sniped. "Now get out before I throw you out!"

Kaze gaped at him for a long time, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She suddenly snapped her mouth shut, her jaw clenching painfully tight. Tears threaten to leak from her eyes, so she screwed them shut, yet that was unable to prevent the tears from falling.

He is such a...bastard! Why was he treating her like this, insulting her, demeaning her? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! He was not suppose to be this cruel and mean to her, he was suppose to coolly take her word and let her on the team, warning the others to treat her with the respect she deserved.

He was not supposed to tell her to get out!

"Why would my parents want me to marry someone like you?" Kaze suddenly asked as a sob hitched in her throat, forcing her eyes open to glare with such malice in his direction, but the ferocity dimmed as crystalline tears flowed freely from her eyes, despite her best efforts to hold them back. "You're rude, abusive and cold-hearted. I don't want to marry someone like you!"

Kai appeared unfazed by her insults and simply shrugged his shoulder. "Then we agree on something," he replied coolly.

"But I have no choice," Kaze stated firmly as she drew in a deep breath through her nose, her posture straightening as she stood tall and proud. "I will honor my parents' wishes to marry you on your 18th birthday, which is next week."

Kai's shoulders suddenly sagged and he rolled his eyes in such a blatant form of disrespect and he released a loud sigh of sheer annoyance. "What?" he asked.

Kaze found his reaction utterly insulting and she refused to take it anymore. After they marry, she was going to lay down a few ground rules; number one of which is that he was to give her the respect she demanded. She was not going to put up with his abusive ways.

"I will honor my family's wishes, no matter what you say!" she screamed before she turned around and stalked out of the room, not as a run, but as a quick walk, her profile tense as her arms hung by her sides, her hands curled into fists. She walked through the front door, slamming it as hard and as loud as she could.

The loud noise echoed through the room and Kai broke the following stunned silence by releasing a deep frustrated sigh, knowing that won't be the last he'll see of her, unfortunately.

"Oh, dear god…" he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a deep rooted headache already forming.

Despite the stunned silence, there was a sense of relief in the air. Kai's teammates were inwardly glad that Kaze was no longer in their presence and relaxed a little. Out of them all, Ray and Hilary appeared the most relieved.

"Heh, you showed her, Kai," Hilary congratulated, ever-so grateful that Kai did not immediately swoon in her presence and tell everyone that they have a new member. Not that he would, thank goodness.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it, Kai?" Max asked before offering a small smile when everyone snapped their attention towards him, seeming bewildered he would say such a thing. "Not like she didn't deserve it," he added at the end, to which everyone else relaxed again and nodded.

"Yeah," Tyson couldn't help but snigger. Honestly, what was Kaze expecting when she stormed onto the scene, throwing insults left, right and centre? That everyone would fall in love with her bold personality and take her word, which was all the proof she had, as the truth?

Please, Tyson himself might be a bit slow at times, but he knew better than to believe a stranger her never met before make such out of this world statements.

"She's your fiancée, after all, right?" he continued to snigger, as the other around him shook their heads in bewilderment.

"No, Tyson," Kai sighed wearily as he ran a hand through his hair, seeming trying to prevent his temper from reaching boiling point. "She really isn't my fiancée."

He now had to tell them the truth about how he knew she wasn't his fiancée. He just hoped they don't take the news too badly, but in the end it should be worth it. If any more obnoxious brats like Kaze here make an appearance, making the same statement, they'll know not to lead her back to the dojo for Kai to deal with.

Really, he has had enough of the brainless twits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Make Believe Marriage**

**Summary:** Tyson, Max and Ray meet a strange girl called Kaze, who claims to be betrothed to Kai by an arrange marriage! She's mad at Kai, yet intent to be his future wife. But her story simply doesn't add up, and Kai is more than willing to point out her flaws.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**Theme:** A sudden fiancée storming onto the scene, just oozing with sassiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Kaze Waldrof. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello again everyone. Another chapter for you to enjoy, I hope. No Kaze in this one, thankfully, but there will be a verbal smackdown in the next chapter. That should be fun to write.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and placed this story on their alerts of favorite lists. Please review again, I love hearing from you. Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

With his teammates looking on, some with sympathetic gazes, Kai sighed wearily and touched his forehead with the palm of his hand. He was getting a headache, a rather large one that will no doubt take hours for him to subdue. It was just a tension headache, though, and if he relaxed a little, he'll get rid of it.

Somehow, though, finding a way to relax with Kaze still loitering around was going to be difficult.

A sense of anger bubbled in his chest when he thought about the maroon-haired female and he clenched his jaw subconsciously in frustration. He had no idea what her problem was, but what kind of egotistical nutcase would come bowling in a house she was unfamiliar with, starting yelling and insulting pretty much everyone insight?

He just couldn't comprehend it; her manners, her attitude, her blatantly bitchy outlook. He had never encountered it within anyone he knew. Was she so full of herself that she thought she was cool and rebellious? Or did she not possess any sort of respect and manners to those around her?

The Blitzkrieg Boys were rather known for their rough around the edges attitudes, but not even they are rude enough to storm into someone else's house and start yelling at the top of their lungs.

He found Kaze's behaviour appalling and was certain his teammates did as well. They did not have it in them to judge people upon first meeting, but something about Kaze rubbed them the wrong way, Hilary especially.

"No, Tyson, she isn't my fiancée," Kai said with a firm, no nonsense tone to his voice, as if the thought of being engaged to her made his skin crawl. "I am not set to marry a twit like her. I'd soon kill myself."

"Or her," Hilary muttered under her breath as she folded her arms and pouted in mild anger.

Ray was mildly relieved at the admission but there were a couple of things that were bugging him. "But she knew Voltaire's name," he pointed out, remembering their first meeting with a grimace.

Thankfully, though, Kai quickly rebuked the notion. "After what happened in Russia three years ago, every man and his dog knows who Voltaire is," he said as he removed his hand from his brow, turning to give Ray a cool look.

The corners of Ray's mouth twitched into a smile. "That's true."

"So she's making it up?" Max said after piecing everything together. "Why?"

"Simple," Kai said as he folded his arms over his chest and shrugged lightly. "She wants to be known as Mrs. Kai Hiwatari. I am one of the richest people in the world now."

"So she's a gold digger?" Tyson asked with a slight frown on his face.

Kai nodded, knowing well how some people would do anything for fame and money, including making up lies about sharing a past, a past that was lost to him during the trauma of his life. Fortunately, though, he knew enough about his past to know Kaze was a lying bitch.

"Most likely."

"Or she's simply a fame hunter," Hilary interjected, still looking cross, but much calmer than before. "You know, using you to gain popularity for herself, that sort of thing?"

She read something like that in a romance novel her mother was incredibly fond of. She tried to read her mother's books, but she got far too annoyed due to the stupidity and often selfishness of the heroine and ended up throwing the book to the wall in anger. Really, though, if someone confessed that they were only using them to better themselves in life, she would be far less forgiving.

Although, the current situation she and her friends are in now, she was thankful that Kai was adamant that he wanted nothing to do with Kaze.

"She could just want to break the team up for all we know," Tyson said as he folded his arms casually behind his head, frowning slightly.

There were so many possible explanations to Kaze suddenly appearance, none of them anything good and really being his fiancée wasn't one of them.

"But how can you really be sure she's not telling the truth?" Ray pressed, wanting solid proof before he can really relax.

"Look, it's really simple," Kai said with his voice heavy with annoyance and frustration. "There was a contract that said I was to be married off in an arranged marriage and then produce a heir to keep the Hiwatari heritage alive, that part is true, but it wasn't to a girl called Kaze."

The group before him looked surprised by the sudden admission and Kai tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

"Who was it to, then?" Ray asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as the others waited with baited breath. They had a sense of fear in their faces, no doubt hoping that his fiancée wasn't someone as rude and arrogant as Kaze was.

Kai shifted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing stares. "…Tala," he mumbled.

"Tala?" Tyson muttered before spluttering in shock. "But he's a guy!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, mentally asking if he only just realized that, but decided to not voice the question. "That's right."

"But how can you produce an heir if you're both guys?" Max pointed out. He was no scientist or doctor, but even he knew two males could not make a baby together.

More uncomfortable fidgeting followed and Kai drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "…I'm a girl."

An incredulous silence followed, everyone in the room staring at Kai blankly, unsure if he was actually telling a joke or he/she was serious.

"You're a what?" Hilary finally asked, snapping out of her shock for a moment. She is then filled with a sense of enlightened hope. If Kai is really a girl, then Kaze really wasn't his betrothed. In fact, no girl would ever be!

Oh my God! She couldn't wait for Kaze to learn the truth!

Kai once again sighed deeply and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head and revealing thick wadding around _**her**_ chest. They started below her armpits and ended where her rips did. She had a slender figure, her stomach flat and toned and her bust seemingly of average size. But it was hard to tell with the wadding on.

"I'm really a girl," Kai said again, driving the point home. "Female in gender in other words."

"B-but-" Ray stuttered, unable to keep his eyes off of her. His amber eyes were wide and looking her up and down, taking everything in and making Kai feel uncomfortable.

With a light blush on her cheeks, Kai quickly slipped the top back on, her hand lingering on the collar of her shirt. "I've been dressing as a guy for a few years now, simply because my grandfather didn't like females. He's a bit sexist, you see."

At the mention of her grandfather, the teens before her seemed to snap out of their shock, expressions of pity appearing on their faces. They had only heard a handful of stories regarding Voltaire, but they've heard enough to know he was a complete asshole.

Kai opted to stay silent for a moment, letting the information sink in and shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she thought back to her grandfather; he was an abusive, controlling bastard. The thought that he would search for a suitable partner for her to marry almost made her laugh out loud at how utterly ludicrous that notion truly was.

Kaze really had no idea what she was talking about when she mentioned Voltaire.

Although her grandfather was utterly disgusted at the thought of having a granddaughter, he found himself coming around at the idea. This way the Hiwatari heritage will stay 'pure' and he won't have to find some random female just so they could produce an heir. So, in a twisted sort of way, her being a girl worked in his favour and he promptly set her up with the strongest male in the Abbey; Tala Ivanov.

Now, that made sense. Why would he go out and find some random girl, especially a childhood friend? Voltaire did not negotiate anything, and there certainly was no discussion over coffee regarding the matter. Voltaire ordered Tala, that when they reached a certain age, he would marry Kai and then they would produce an heir.

The old fool didn't count on them actually becoming friends and then lovers as years grew on.

Not that he mattered much to him, anymore. He was in jail and Kai was granted her entire heritance, which she will receive on her 18th birthday. Mr. Dickinson, her current guardian, promised to take care of it until then.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ray asked softly, seemingly torn between feeling betrayed or sympathetic that she had to go through all that at such a young age.

"It never came up in conversation," Kai replied with a hint of sarcasm but soon snapped her mouth shut and drew in yet another deep breath through her nose. She was being honest here, there is no use for sarcasm, even thought it was just a defence mechanism whenever she felt uncomfortable about something. When she was really stressed, she was really sarcastic.

"Besides, it's not something you share over a cup of tea or a raging Beyblade battle, is it?" she asked as she fidget slightly again, her fingers tugging at the collar of her shirt. "I mean, I've been dressing as a guy for so long, that I'm use to hiding."

She could tell that her teammates were still in a state of utter shock and awe, some even expression a sense of remorse and guilt.

A small smile suddenly appeared on Max's face that was warm, yet held a light teasing edge to it. "So, that's the reason why you kept sneaking off to see the Blitz boys, huh?" he asked, none to innocently in Kai's opinion.

Kai might not have liked the indication in his voice, but it helped to lighten the mood. That, she was grateful for. What she wasn't grateful for was the fact that he was teasing her to get the mood to shift.

Tyson seemed too caught onto what Max was implying and let out a loud laugh, pointing a finger at Kai. "Oh man, you're dating Tala!"

Kai immediately blushed a crimson red when Hilary squealed about how cute that was and tried to scowl at them, but her look was more out of embarrassment than anger. "Shut up!"

Ray's lips twitched into a half smile and he sent her an amused look. "I always knew there was something between the two of you."

Kai faltered and gave Ray a look that was utter confusion. "But you thought I was a guy," she pointed out.

But Ray simply shrugged. "So?"

"So you thought I was gay?" Kai asked as she blinked slowly, her turn to try and take in what Ray was implying. She wasn't annoyed that he thought she was a gay guy, she was just slightly surprised that someone as old fashioned as Ray was, he seemed ok with the prospect.

"Yep," Ray said as a full grin broke out. "Hey, I know a few gay guys, so it doesn't bother me."

Once again, Kai could only blink with a blank look on her face. She took a moment to regard her entire team, mildly surprised when they seem to hold no ill feelings toward her. "You are taking this well," she said after a moment.

Truthfully, she expected them to really freak out, but it seemed the relief of Kaze not being her fiancée mellowed them out. How peculiar...

"Yeah, well," Tyson shrugged. "Let's be truthful here, stranger things have happened."

"Yeah," Kai murmured as she thought back over the past few years; kidnapping, abandonment, almost dying twice. They really do live an unbelievable life, don't they?

"That's probably true.

"But what are you going to do about Kaze?" Ray asked, seemingly still annoyed with the strange woman. "She doesn't appear the type to give up so quickly."

"I have a few more words I would like to say to her, actually," Kai muttered, her face twisting into a look of anger. "And none of them she'll want to hear."

A light round of chuckles followed.

They lingered in the lounge room for about an hour afterwards, her teammates reassuring her that they were really ok with her being a girl. No matter her appearance or gender, to them she was still Kai Hiwatari; their teammates, captain and friend.

They also asked her a few questions and Kai answering them the best she could, politely turning down questions she was uncomfortable answering at this point in time. She was grateful that her revealing her deepest secrets went so smoothly. It seemed Kaze's appearance had scared them into believing that their male captain just might have an obnoxious fiancée out there waiting to be a part of the team.

Really, though, Tala might be her real fiancé, but she would never let him become a part of the team just because they were engaged. For starters, they had enough members already, they don't need a vice captain and Tala had his own team to captain anyway. They might love each other, but there were no plans to combining their teams sometime in the future. They were both independent bladers and while she enjoyed blading with him during the world's championships, she couldn't back out of her commitments with her teammates in Japan. Tala understood that, knowing that they had somehow got under her skin.

Being separated sucks sometimes, but they knew that had a future together.

Stepping out into the courtyard, Kai moved to stand beside the Koi pond and stared down at her reflection, her red eyes studying her face, mostly the blue tattoos that adorned her cheeks. Yeah, they were tattoos, and they hurt like hell when she got them. She closed her eyes and gingerly touched her tattoos, wincing slightly from the memory.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist and she was pulled back against a familiar chest. She stiffened at first due to reflex, yet soon calmed down when she recognized the comforting presence and sunk against the body behind her.

"What are you doing here, Tala?" she asked as she placed her hands on top of Tala's, their fingers entwining together perfectly.

"I came to see you, of course," he muttered as he turned her around in his arms and pulled her flush against his chest, one hand lingering in the small of her back, the other slipping up to settle against the curve of her neck. He carefully tilted Kai's head to the side and he leaned forward, pressing his lips tightly against hers. Kai placed her hands on his shoulders as she returned the kiss, parting her lips on a sigh as Tala ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The kiss turned feverish as Tala ran his tongue over hers, moving back and forth, stroking and caressing.

Tala broke the kiss a moment later when he felt Kai sigh and sink against him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he held her closer, his fingers raking through her hair. "You seemed annoyed."

"It's a long story," Kai murmured against his chest, her hands slipping from his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "But the others know that I'm a girl now."

"They do?" he asked with a tone of surprise to his voice. "And what about-?"

"They know about us as well," Kai interrupted and gave a small smile when Tala seemed a bit relieved.

"What made you snap and tell them?" Tala asked with an amused grin on his lips.

What made her snap, indeed? Looked like Kaze was good for one thing, leading to the topic of her true gender. But even so, she couldn't stand the bitch.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Kai said with a frown on her face. She suddenly remembered something and snapped her head up to face Tala, who continued to look mildly amused. Oh, he's going to burst a gut from laughing when she tells him about Kaze.

But that will have to wait.

"I have that attack ring you requested," Kai said as she reluctantly stepped out of his arms. "Just let me grab it and I'll tell you everything, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Make Believe Marriage**

**Summary:** Tyson, Max and Ray meet a strange girl called Kaze, who claims to be betrothed to Kai by an arrange marriage! She's mad at Kai, yet intent to be his future wife. But her story simply doesn't add up, and Kai is more than willing to point out her flaws.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**Theme:** A sudden fiancée storming onto the scene, just oozing with sassiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Kaze Waldrof. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello everyone. Well Kaze, and her irritating attitude, is in full swing in this chapter. God, she's annoying. I'm going to draw out the confrontation between Kai and Kaze, simply because I've had a bad week and need to vent. Besides, I think Kaze is the most irritating character to date and I want to bash her some more. A bit weird, I know.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed the last chapter: DarkBombayAngel, G-Wing Gurl, van, angelvan105, Rapunzelle, CleverPhoenix, Maanda, Solaris Prime and Nordic Angel.

All comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I look forward to hearing you all again. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

As she made her way to her bedroom to retrieve that attack ring, Kai was intently glad that Tala was here at the dojo to be with her. The whole ordeal with Kaze and her lies was really starting to stress her out a little.

Well, not stress so much but made her utterly enraged.

The same sentence repeated itself over and over in her head; who the hell did she think she was?

Kai had never came across something so ridiculous in her life. This was the kind of thing that happened in those cheesy chick flicks that aired on those woman channels on cable, a plot so inane that it just made your eyes roll. In all honesty, would a guy, or some cases a woman, really be as accepting if a stranger suddenly appeared in their life, claiming to be their fiancé? Was that really the beginning of true love?

Not likely.

Kaze obviously read too many romance novels or watched too much TV if she thought this was a way to win her crush's heart.

Stepping into her room, Kai had to literally reel back in surprise as her room looked it was ransacked. Draws were pulled out and practically dumped onto the floor, her belongings carelessly thrown around. Surprise soon gave way to anger, her already thin patience wearing even thinner.

Someone had literally turned her room upside down and messed with her personal belongings.

But what really mad her blood boil was that there was a familiar, but deeply irritating female lying on her bed, her dirt encrusted shoes on top of her favourite quilt cover. Suddenly, the figure moved and one light blue orb peered out at her through maroon-coloured hair, a smirk on her lips.

"Hmm, I knew you would come crawling back," Kaze said as she slipped off the bed and sauntered over to _him_. Kai could deny their arrangement all _he_ wanted; there was nothing _he_ can do to break the engagement, only she could.

And she was not going to let that happen.

Kai curled her hands into fists by her sides, her whole body trembling with barely suppressed rage. Only her sheer well power was stopping her from physically lashing out at this...brainless female. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"It's our room, now," Kaze stated casually as she folded her arms over her chest and gave _him_ a pointed look, a look that said her response should have been obvious and she had no idea why _he_ was so angry. "After all, I am your fiancée, whether you like it or not."

Kai could not believe this girl's audacity. If was as if she was annoyed that she was angry with her. It didn't make much sense to her. Did Kaze really think it was ok for her to enter _his_ room and tear it up for whatever reason?

"Why did you raid my room, then?" Kai asked as she took a threatening step forward.

"I know you have the contract stashed away in here somewhere," Kaze said as she once again used that haughty voice of hers and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling at her fiancé's stupidity. Honestly, why else would she bother going through _his_ shit? Other than to teach _him_ a lesson for leaving her behind, of course. And to make _him_ pay for the terrible way _he_ treated her in front of _his_ teammates.

She's a passionate and independent young woman, how dare a man treat her so badly?

"I know you've known about this arrangement for years, so why didn't you come looking for me?" Kaze went on to ask as her visible eye narrowed and her lips turned into a frown. "How could just forget about me, after all we've been through?"

Kai could not respond as she was too busy inwardly, and outwardly seething in her own skin. Intense anger was quickly taking hold, her face feeling hot, her head reeling, her heart pounding; she had never, ever felt so...enraged before in her life.

It was a tad scary, to be perfectly honest. Never before in her life had she meet someone that angered her so much that all she wanted to do was launch herself at them and beat the shit out of them. The thought of grabbing Kaze's head and slamming it repeatedly at the wall in her room until she was unconscious appealed to Kai greatly.

And she wasn't really a violent person.

"We need to get your advisors to plan the wedding," Kaze suddenly announced as she shoved her hands into her pockets and kicked a random item on the floor as she began to pace the room, acting like she owned the place or she had been there for years. "You're birthday is just next week."

Drawing in a deep breath through gritted teeth, Kai turned to face Kaze, her eyebrow twitching dangerous as she released a light snarl from the back of her throat. "There isn't going to be a wedding," she hissed with such venom that it made Kaze stop her pacing and stare at her with a look of blatant shock.

"You're going back on your grandfather's word?" Kaze asked in disbelief before her expression turned to that of anger once again. "That's just like you, isn't it?"

Kai quickly drew in another deep breath to steady her nerves. "You speak like you actually know me."

She was intensely angry, but beating the shit out of her won't help matters. Sure, Kai would love to know what it would feel like smashing her fist repeatedly into Kaze's face, but sometimes words could sting a hell of a lot worse.

Besides, won't she be surprised when she learns that her 'abusive fiancé' is actually a girl?

"We were childhood friends, or don't you remember?" Kaze snapped at _him_, removing her hands from her pockets to let them curl into fists by her sides. She paused for a moment, seeming sorting through an array of memories to help jog Kai's memory of her.

"I remember the moment you realized you had a crush on me," she said as a small smirk appeared on her lips when she recalled how weak and pathetic Kai was when they were younger. She was always beating _him_ at everything. "I snuck up behind you and pushed you into a pond at the Hiwatari estate when I came to visit, remember? You stated that no one was able to sneak up behind you before."

Kai failed to comprehend how being pushed into a body of water was a way to make one realize their feelings for the person that pushed them in. If that did happen in real life, Kai would not have been impressed by her sassiness; she'd be utterly pissed off!

"When did this happen?"

"When you were nine, genius," Kaze once again snapped at _him_, a look of annoyed disbelief on her face that Kai still didn't recognize her. What else did she have to do? Who else in their right mind would make up a story like this other than _his_ real fiancée?!

"Do you have trouble remembering things?" she went on to ask. "Or are you just stupid?"

"Stupid, I guess, and getting worse by the minute by staying in the same room as you," Kai quickly retorted, this entire conversation clearly wearing her down. Every exchange was really starting to make her skin crawl.

Gwad, she wished Tala was here. She really didn't want to listen to this shit anymore.

Kaze once again had a look of utter shock on her face, aghast that not only did _he_ just brush aside her incredible wit; _he_ insulted her in the same sentence! "How dare you?" she hissed before she threw out an arm and pointed at the door, her lips pulled back into a snarl. "Get out of my room!"

But Kai didn't budge, instead she simply folded her arms over her chest and glared with such hatred at Kaze that the maroon-haired female took a subconscious step backwards. "This is my room," she stated firmly.

"Not anymore," Kaze said as she tried to compose herself from the unconscious display of weakness. "This is my room now; you're sleeping on the couch."

"Is that so?" Kai asked, her glare not wavering at all. In fact, her eyes narrowed even further, daring her to give her one good reason to physically kick her ass.

"Yes, that is so," Kaze said as she, too, tried to stay firm. "You really are brainless, aren't you? Are you suggesting that I sleep on the couch? That's no way to treat a lady!"

Without warning, Kai lifted her hand and backhanded Kaze right across the face. The force of the blow was so hard that Kaze's head snapped around from the impact and she stumbled back against a wall. She leaned against the wall of the bedroom, her visible eye wide in shock and her hand cradling the side of her quickly swelling cheek.

Kai had not meant to slap her like that, but inwardly, she glad that she did. She is totally against violence of any form, but she just had to do it. Kaze wasn't giving her much option. Besides, it felt good to get rid of a fraction of her frustrations.

It was a bit hypocritical of Kaze crying foul about not being treated right when she was the intruder with the bad attitude, throwing out petty insults and wild accusations wherever she went. She made honest, feisty women the world over look _bad_.

"A true lady would never break into a stranger's house, force her way into a guy's room, go through his belongings, kick him out of his own room and expect that he would be ok with that. You, you obnoxious, demented and arrogant bitch, are not a lady!"

Saying that felt good.

Kaze remained in that slouched position against the wall, her hand still cradling her cheek as she stared with her one unblinking eye. She seemed to be in a state of shock, still trying to comprehend the fact that Kai just slapped her.

_He_ just slapped her!

"You bastard!" Kaze suddenly screamed as she buried her face in her hands and leaned her back against the wall. "I hate you!"

"Good," Kai spat. "Now get out!"

Hiccupping from the heart wrenching sobs, Kaze slipped down the wall and sat on the floor, her face still hidden in her hands. Kai felt a little bit bad for lashing out at her like she did, but she made her so utterly angry, far more enraged than she had ever felt before.

"We've been destined to marry before we were born," Kaze started to explain. "One winter's day in Russian, my parents and your grandfather meet at the grand Hiwatari estate on the outskirts of Moscow and drew up a contract that said that we are to wed upon your 18th birthday."

Kai drew in a deep breath, annoyed that Kaze seemed to be hell bent on pissing her off with her lies. That what they were, lies, nothing more. She was not _his_ fiancée!

"Now, why would my grandfather do something like that?" Kai asked with a tone that was heavy with venom. "What makes you so special?"

"I don't understand why you're treating me with such suspicion," Kaze said as she finally pulled her hands away from her face. Her eyes were red from the tears, but they still held a sense of utter defiance. "I've done nothing wrong. I am your fiancée, your childhood sweetheart."

Kai snorted harshly. She didn't have a childhood. How could she have a childhood sweetheart outside the Abbey?

"Shouldn't you be happy that I'm here?" Kaze suddenly asked as she struggled to her feet and held out her hand for Kai to take, begging to him. "We are together again."

Kaze was a good actress, Kai had to give her that. But regardless, Kaze was a liar. They didn't have a past together, there was no contract for their arranged marriage and she most certain wasn't her fiancée!

"How can I be happy to see someone when the first thing she called me was a jerk?" Kai asked as she shook her head. "Did you think I would find that endearing or some demented shit like that?"

"You are a jerk because you left me behind!" Kaze yelled as she abruptly sprung to her feet. "You went off, touring the world while I waited for you to come back!"

Now that really pissed her off. She made it sound like Kai wanted to be in the Abbey, like she along with all the other poor and abused boys enjoyed their stay there. That place was hell on earth! Who in their right mind would want to be there?

"Oh, you are deluded."

"Stop insulting me, you asshole!" Kaze screamed in a high-pitched voice, her body tremble with anger and tears gathering in her eyes. "I searched the world for you, and this is how you treat me? Like shit?"

That was it, now it's time for Kai to do some of the talking.

"The reason I'm treating you like shit is because there seem to be a few misunderstandings in your story," Kai explained.

"Oh?" Kaze said with arrogant coolness as she folded her arms over her chest in a haughty fashion. "How so?"

"Well," Kai drawled, wondering where she could start first, there were so many things wrong with Kaze's story that she didn't know where to begin. Pity Tala wasn't here with her at the moment; he'd enjoy this verbal smack down for sure.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Make Believe Marriage**

**Summary:** Tyson, Max and Ray meet a strange girl called Kaze, who claims to be betrothed to Kai by an arrange marriage! She's mad at Kai, yet intent to be his future wife. But her story simply doesn't add up, and Kai is more than willing to point out her flaws.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**Theme:** A sudden fiancée storming onto the scene, just oozing with sassiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Kaze Waldrof. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello again. Yes, I have another chapter for you to, hopefully, enjoy reading! I must admit, this chapter was a joy to write; Kaze finally learns the truth and both Kai and Tala gives her the verbal smackdown she deserves.

Thanks so much CleverPhoenix, Rapunzelle, DarkBombayAngel, XxPhoenix-FirexX, dragonlilly1993, G-Wing Gurl, Cyborgshi, van, angelvan105 and kaitouahiru for reviewing. Your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated.

Please enjoy the last chapter to this series. Any suggestions of clichés that annoy you and that you want seen for future fics, please let me know. There is a tone of them out there, so I certainly do not have a shortage of ideas. Please don't be afraid to leave a review. Please and thanks in advance.

* * *

Kai didn't like losing her temper; in fact she hated it and tried her best to keep her emotions in check whenever possible. But right now...ah, fuck it! She's going to tell Kaze _exactly_ why she was no fiancée of _his_.

"I'll start from the beginning," Kai said as she drew in a deep breath through her mouth as she readied herself for what is to come. This would bring back a lot of memories, but anything was better than staying in Kaze's presence a moment longer.

"This should be interesting," Kaze suddenly muttered, that smug, haughty look still marring her features. She waited to see what kind of pathetic lies Kai would come up with to get out of their arranged marriage.

No matter what _he_ said, though, they were still engaged.

"Your parents and my grandfather could not have agreed upon a contract for us to wed," Kai said slowly, punctuating each word to get the point across more clearly. "Simply because my grandfather did not know that I existed until my parents died in a car accident and I was suddenly thrust into his care at the age of seven. So, there is no way we could have been engaged before we were born."

Immediately, her mind was bombarded with images of her first meeting with her grandfather, Voltaire. The sadness of having just lost her parents and the fear of finding herself in the 'care' of her grandfather was something she still had nightmares about this very day.

Clenching her teeth, Kai inwardly cursed Kaze for bringing up those memories, knowing that the nightmares shall come tonight.

"And the Hiwatari estate in Moscow wasn't finished being built until I was ten years of age," Kai carried on, hoping to distract herself from the memories. "If you did some research, you would know that."

"What?" Kaze found herself blinking in disbelief at Kai's words, speechless for a rare moment. She was quite stunned by _his_ words, but also incensed that _he_ would make up such things to try and get out of their arrangement. _He_ could pick out all the minor faults all _he_ wanted, nothing would change. A contract was a contract, no matter how much of a hissy fit Kai threw.

It was amazing by what lengths a Hiwatari will go through to get out of something, wasn't it?

"Oh, I'm not turning 18 years old next week," Kai said as a small victorious smirk appeared on her lips. "I'm only turning 17 in August. You're a little early, aren't you?"

"You're lying," Kaze quickly accused, unfolding her arms from her chest to let them drop by her sides, her hands curling into tight fists. She narrowed her visible eye into a glare of frustration, giving _him_ a look that said _he_ was an idiot. Everyone knew _he_ was the oldest of the team and that _his_ birthday was in December, who was _he_ trying to fool?

It was quite insulting how poorly Kai thought of her. Why did she bother with this heartless bastard in the first place?

"The date on the contract clearly said next week," Kaze said through clenched teeth. "And you are to produce an heir to gain your fortune."

Kai auditable snorted loudly at that statement and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "I already have Voltaire's fortune and I didn't need to sleep with some slut to get it."

"Don't you dare call me a slut!" Kaze shrieked at _him_, aghast that _he_ would call her that to her face. Oh, when they get married, the first thing she's going to make _him_ do is to go through a class that will teach _him_ to respect a woman, the sexist pig!

Kai, however, found herself rolling her eyes in utter contempt again. "My grandfather wanted an heir, which is true, but he most certainly would not have paired me with a bitchy little weakling like you."

Again, the thought of Voltaire sitting at a cute little coffee table as he dined with tea and biscuits with Kaze's unknown parents popped into Kai's head and she resisted the urge to literally laugh out loud at the notion. It was ridiculous!

When she first heard Kaze tell her that story, she thought she was joking. Who could blame her? The idea was just too stupid and...insane to be taken seriously! Really, Voltaire pairing her up with a childhood friend so they could live happily ever after? Were they talking about the same deranged, I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world Voltaire that she knew as her grandfather?

But Kaze said it with a serious tone and a straight face, so that quickly brought home the fact that she wasn't joking.

Oh my god, what comes from the minds of deranged fangirls' these days was truly frightening.

"He would see it that I would be paired with the strongest and richest male he could find," Kai finished as she gave her head a little shake, slate gray bangs swaying before her ruby eyes.

"Male?" Kaze spluttered, her expression paling into that of a look of shock with a hint of disgust. Did Kai just admit that _he_ was gay? That can't be, _he_ can't be gay! _He_ was too hot to be gay! That was so wrong!

Kai heard the tone of disapproval in her voice and felt herself frown, a sense of anger bubbling in her chest. "What? Do you find it hard to take that I have a male fiancé?"

"That's just...ew!" Kaze said as she made a light gagging noise as she waved her arms about in front of her. "Two guys can't be together!"

Kai rolled her eyes yet again and shook her head. Kaze here was obviously a very judgemental and shallow person. Heck, Kai knew that the moment she first saw her, it was just her reaction just then that really confirmed it. "I didn't say anything about two guys," she muttered.

Kaze looked confused. "What?"

"Oh, I guess you don't know," Kai said with that same victorious smirk making its way back to her lips and she grabbed the end of her shirt, whipping it over her head in one swift movement. She stood there for a moment, one hand on her hip as the other hung loosely by her side, holding her shirt.

"I'm actually a girl," Kai confirmed after a moment of silence as she lifted her chin a little higher, giving a somewhat smug look. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

Kaze physically reeled back in surprise, nothing but an expression of shock on her face. "That's...not possible," she muttered as she shook her head in disbelief, her blue eye taking in Kai's obviously female figure.

This was obviously not supposed to happen! Kai was meant to be a cold-hearted _guy_ who was indifferent to just about everything but her. _He_ was supposed to be suffering from a bit of memory lost and when she told mentioned _his_ grandfather by name, _he_ was suppose to believe her when she said she was _his_ fiancée. That way, she could get herself onto a winning team without going through the hassles of having to make up a team of her own and then train them.

That can't happen now. No way was she going to be a fiancée to another girl!

"Um, maybe I read the name wrong?" she stuttered, her mind reeling as she tried to pick another possible name. "It's was Tala! He's my fiancé!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys, soon to be Blitzkrieg Bladers when she becomes a member, was a much better team anyway!

Kai slowly shook her head, giving Kaze a 'try again' look while smirking. "That's not possible," she said coolly. "Tala's my betrothed."

"What?" Kaze muttered as she sunk back meekly, realizing swiftly that the game is up.

Surely, Kai could understand why she made up the fact that they were married, right? It was to prove how serious she was about becoming a member of the team. Yeah, she was just a feisty spitfire who was determined to succeed in life, that's all.

However, those weren't the word Kai was thinking at the moment.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight," Kai suddenly hissed as she took a very threatening step forward, making Kaze cower away from her even more. This situation was no longer mildly amusing or frustrating, it was fucking draining and irritating her.

"How dare you think you can come barging in here and expect everyone to believe you?" Kai continued as she suddenly grabbed Kaze by the collar of her shirt. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you don't get out of my sight right now, I won't hesitate to break a kendo stick over your head and throw you out."

"Now, that's a threat if I ever heard one."

In surprise, Kai dropped Kaze harshly and spun around to find a very familiar redhead leaning in the doorway. "Tala?" Kai said as a feeling of utter relief washed over her and she walked over to him, letting him wrap her up in her arms.

"After I got away from the bratpack, I heard some screaming," Tala explained as he looked down in utter concern at the young woman in his arms. He could literally feel her seethe with inner rage. He rested his cheek on top of her head, running his hands soothingly up and down her nearly bare back. "They told me what happened."

He then turns his attention to the ransacked room and the other female who was trying to sneak her way out, a look of humiliation and defeat on her face. "I take this thing here is your supposed 'fiancée'?" he hissed lightly, a warning tone in his voice, causing the strange girl to freeze in her tracks.

"Yeah," Kai said and gave a long suffering sigh. "Listen to this one, would you? She said that we were engaged before we were born, a contract written between my grandfather and her parents that stated that we are to marry on my 18th birthday, which, according to her, is a mere week away."

Tala couldn't help by laugh at the absurdity of the story and shook his head sadly with a sense of pity. "Did you tell her the truth?"

"Yes, she didn't believe me," Kai said with a sense of bitterness in her voice. "She then stated that you're her fiancé."

A delicate red eyebrow immediately shot up towards the ceiling and Tala was unable to suppress a grimace from appearing. "I see."

Narrowing her eyes dangerous, Kai pushed herself out of Tala's arms and turned her attention toward Kaze once again.

"Did you really think you're lies would hold?" she asked. "Did you really think I would just accept your words as truth without proof? I find it deluded that you think I would believe you spouting such nonsense. You heard somewhere that I had very little memory of my past and you tried to exploit that. I'm just fortunate that I had someone who actually knew of my past and had records of it to reassure me that he was telling the truth. If I never see you again, it will be too soon!"

Kai finished, panting harshly. Her head was reeling from a headache, her face was flushed with fury, her blood boiling with anger; she had never, ever felt so...utterly infuriated before in her life.

And she never felt so drained before, either.

Suddenly, Tala took her into his arms once again and held her close. "I'll show her out, Kai," he said as he placed a light kiss to her temple. "You stay here."

"But-"

"You're getting stressed," he whispered into her ear and ran a hand down her bare arm. "I'll take care of things from here."

Kai released a shuddering sigh, trying to subdue the anger on her own, but sunk against Tala's chest and nodded. "Ok," she replied, sounding tired and weary. She was over this fight with Kaze, anyway.

As he took a step away from her, Tala gave Kai a quick reassuring smile before crossing the room and grabbing Kaze harshly by the shoulder, uncaring if he was actually hurting her. It wouldn't even compaire to the hurt she put Kai through today. Surprisingly, Kaze offered little resistance, probably the smartest move she had ever made.

Throwing open the front door, Tala literally picked Kaze up off the ground and threw her outside. "What were you playing at?" he snarled at her, sounding much like a wild wolf about to attack.

Kaze slowly picked herself off the ground with a wince. "What?"

Tala simply narrowed his eyes, in no mood to take any crap from her, or anyone else for that matter. "You heard me; what did you think you were going to achieve?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "Were you after Kai's money? Were you hoping that _he_ would believe you and fall in love with you at first sight? Or were you hoping to cause friction within the team, pitting Kai against _his_ teammates as they fought over you? Who were you really after? Kai or someone else?"

Kaze swallowed thickly, deciding not to answer at this point in time; she was afraid, she'll admit that. Her plan was not going so well, she never thought that Kai could be a girl or that she nor Tala wouldn't think her attempt to become a member showed how gusty she really was.

Who else would do something like this if they weren't serious about becoming a blader?

"I know," Tala suddenly growled. "You were going to use Kai to get on the team by being his fiancé, but claiming to everyone that he was an abusive jerk so you would turn people against him and feel sorry for you."

Once again, Kaze winced. Tala pretty much just hit the nail on the head.

"You make me sick," he said when he noticed the wince. "You're manipulative, spiteful and nothing short of a slutty bitch! If I ever see your face again, I won't hesitate in unleashing any anger I have upon you. I suggest you sleep with one eye open from now on. The Blitzkrieg boys and I don't take kindly to bitches like you trying to take advantage of Kai. Get out of my sight before I really lose my temper."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Kaze scrambled to her feet and took off running like the hounds of hell were after her. Tala watched her disappear from sight, satisfied that he scared her off, but not content as he was still utterly agitated.

Walking back into the dojo and back into Kai's room, Tala felt his anger toward Kaze grow when he noticed that Kai was trying to get her room back into order, but her hands were shaking so much that it was fruitless for her at the moment.

Immediately, he walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms again, his concern for her growing when Kai simply sunk against him, weary and exhausted. "Are you ok?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

At first Kai wanted so badly to say she was fine, but ended up shaking her head in the negative, her head pounding so badly from the whirlwind of emotions this little _event_ caused her to feel. "I'm sick of people trying to take advantage of me like that, Tala," she whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

Tala sighed and gently kissed her forehead, his hands working out the knots in her back and shoulders. "I know."

"It just burns me up so much that they would do something like this," she carried on to say as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Tala's strong chest, finding comfort in his embrace. "It also makes me wonder how stupid they can be. Do they really think I wouldn't find out about their deception? Or are they so full of themselves that they think their lies are in fact, true?"

"Try not to think about it too hard, Kai," Tala quickly interrupted, not wanting Kai to become more stressed than she was at the moment. "She won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Once more," she suddenly muttered, lifting her head up to look into Tala's eyes with a sense of determination. "It's only going to take one more bitch with the same story to make me come out to the world about my gender. That way, these obnoxious females will leave me alone."

Tala couldn't help by give a dry laugh. "Then, you better start planning; you know there's at least one a month. Two, if you're really unlucky."

Kai groaned and fell against him again. "I know."


End file.
